1. Field of the Invention
The present patent application relates to a luminous vertical rod used to support revolving shelves inside cabinets, especially in the kitchen, and corner cupboards.
2. Description of Related Art
As it is known, revolving shelves or baskets are often mounted inside cabinets. They are inserted and supported by suitable vertical rods fixed between the two horizontal walls of the cabinets. The cabinets are often very deep since the rotation of the internal shelves makes it comfortable for the user to get the objects positioned on the shelves.
The practical use of this type of cabinets, however, has shown a significant disadvantage due to the poor visibility inside the cabinets, which is mainly due to the considerable depth that prevents the external light from reaching the most distant areas with respect to the access opening.
It appears evident that the reduced visibility can create considerable discomfort for the users, first of all, the difficult identification of a specific object inside the cabinet or of a specific space on which to place the object.